


The Night Owl and the Early Bird

by natigail



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Strangers, entrepreneur!Connor, none of them are YouTubers, songwriter!Troye, strangers meeting at a beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9951236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: A story of how two very different boys meet on a beach in that ominous space of time where the night has yet to leave and the sun has yet to rise.





	

The winter makes the nights longer, which Troye likes. He can be completely himself in the dark. He works best in the very late hours of the night when everything else is quiet. He gets distracted too easily and when everyone sleeps he finally finds the peace to write his songs. 

Normally, he would be in his room but he’s managed to give himself cabin fever in the apartment that’s not quite like home. As much as his family used to distract him, he misses them now that he lives alone. 

He’s escaped to the beach, which is just a short walk from his place. It’s tranquil here. He considered dragging his keyboard out with him but decided it was too much effort and exercise. 

So instead he’s just got the worn-out notebook with song lyrics resting in his lap while he tries to figure out the lyrics that’s been buzzing in his head but won’t quite make it down on paper. 

He groans and lets his body fall backwards, hitting the soft sandy hillside behind him. He’s been up for too long and he’s brain is refusing to work properly. He should listen to his drooping eyelids and go home and get some sleep but he can’t – not before he’s finished with the first draft of this lyric. 

He could go back to the study in the morning and talk to his song writing partner but this song is too personal, too precious for him to share it with anyone before it’s finished. It has to be his and only his words. 

Troye is oblivious, lost too deep in his own thoughts, to notice the young man running down by the water in a quick pace. 

It’s an ungodly hour but Connor has made a new habit of starting his day with a super early run in the morning. It’s gets his day off on the right foot and prepares him for the busy day ahead. 

As the winter has come, he now has to run while the sun has yet to rise. He’s always been a bit scared of the dark and some of the roads he’s run on the way to the beach are more than sketchy. However, here with the sand crunching under his feet – he feels completely safe.  

During the summer days, this place would be packed full of tourists and the sum of humans would be louder than that of the nature. Not now.

He runs along skilfully while listening to the crashing of the waves. Sand is not the most comfortable thing to run in but he bears that sacrifice to feel this content and calm. He’s even taken out his headphone pausing his beloved music selection to hear the music produced by the environment. 

Once he makes it back from his run, he’ll jump in the shower and then brew a coffee. While he’s sipping that he’ll go through his e-mail and get into work-mode, as he has to administer his budding business. His days are long and consist of huge amounts of hard work, which usually means he’ll crash after eating a late dinner. 

His friends tease him for his sleeping schedule and how he’s usually in bed by 10 PM. He doesn’t mind. He’s working creatively, craving out his niche business and that takes dedication. Even though, he hated the early mornings at first, he’s come to quite enjoy them. 

Especially, when he’s running here on the beach that feels like his own because he’s the only one that ever is here at this time. Or not. 

Connor spots a figure hunched over, sitting by the edge of the beach where the hilly grass part goes into the flat soft sand. Out of sheer wonder, he stops dead in his tracks. 

Troye finally spots some movement in the corner of his eyes but then he thinks he’s mistaken because everything goes quiet again. But no, there’s something there, or rather someone. 

It looks like a jogger. Who would be awake at this hour and out running, he wonders as he stares at the shadow that’s just illuminated by the moonshine. 

Connor instantly becomes intrigued by this presence. He hardly looks like a serial killer, he tells himself jokingly as he moves forward in a jog. However, he doesn’t stick to the route by the water, he heads straight for this moonlit stranger. 

Troye panics a bit as he sees the jogger run his way. It’s a man he identifies now and for a moment he’s scared that something bad will happen. Surely, only bad types would be out at this hour. Even the fact this person would go for a run in darkness must attest to their insanity. 

Connor watches the person scrambling with a book, seemingly not knowing what to do with it. As he approaches, he gets a better look at the odd fellow sitting alone on a beach in darkness. It’s a guy with a slim frame but might be deceivingly tall, even though he looks quite small sat down with his legs to his chest. 

“Hi,” the jogger says and stops just a couple of feet away from where the other has made camp. 

Troye glances up at him and even in the sparse light he makes out a kind face half lit by the moonlight. Despite having been running he hardly heaves for breath. His breathing just falls slightly more audibly. If that had been Troye taking the run from the water to the hill, he’d be ready to fall over. 

“I’m sorry,” Connor says, because he’s not quite sure why he approached this boy, who seems out of it. Even in the dim light, he notices the dark circles under his eyes. It looks like that kid hasn’t slept in ages. 

Troye shrugs. The stranger has nothing to apologise for, other than being weird. 

“I’m Troye,” he says. It’s the only thing that he can think off. Other than the obvious question of why this silly man is torturing himself by getting up this early and running around. 

“Connor.”

They both nod and as their words cease, the natural sounds around them seems to grow louder – like the beach is trying to help them cover up this awkward silence. 

Connor scratches the back of his neck. He knows he should explain himself but he’s finding it difficult to do so, especially now that Troye’s eyes watch him carefully with ever movement he makes. 

“I didn’t mean to disturb you,” he says and points towards the A4 paper notebook placed carefully beside Troye. “I just never see anyone out here at this hour and I wanted…”

Connor’s voice trails off. He’s not sure how to put it. He’s not quite sure why he felt so compelled to run over here. 

He doesn’t need to explain though. Troye gets it. He feels the compulsion and the curiosity as well.

“No worries,” Troye says and smiles shyly. “I get it actually,” Troye confesses.

Connor looks relieved and shoots Troye a full teeth smile that ties Troye’s stomach into knots. 

“Good,” Connor nods. “If you don’t mind me asking… what are you doing out here?”

Troye’s not sure how to explain it. He’s never been able to fully express it to his family and close friends. As ironic as it is for a songwriter, he sometimes struggles with finding the words to express how he feels. 

“I wanted the quiet of this place. I thought I would have it to myself,” he adds and steals another look of the boy standing over him. 

Connor grins down at Troye, who he finds absolutely adorable. He’s somehow curled up his body but the more he speaks, the more he relaxes. 

“Well, that’s why I come here. I like to pretend I have my own private beach,” Connor jokes. “So actually, you’re invading my fantasy.”

Troye chuckles and as he does, his eyes crinkle up and sparkle. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to ruin your dream. I’ve never been out here before… I thought it might help my writing but sadly, I’m still stuck.”

“Writing?” Connor enquires with a quirked eyebrow and steps slightly closer. 

Troye nods and takes his notebook in his hands but he’s not sure if it’s to protect it or to show it. 

“Songs. I write songs,” he says softly. “Or I do when I’m not having writer’s block.”

“Maybe, it’s because you’re trying to write right after waking up. Doesn’t your body need some time to wake up?” Connor suggests earnestly. 

This time Troye full on throw-his-head-back laughs at the innocence at the wrong assumption Connor’s making. 

Connor’s brow furrow in confusion, as he’s sure he didn’t say anything remotely funny. When Troye laughs properly, he uses his entire body and Connor watches mesmerised. He should be getting back into his run before his muscles go cold but he can’t make his feet move away from this odd boy with shining blue eyes. 

“I’m not up early. I’ve not gone to bed yet,” Troye says when his laughter dies down and he becomes aware of how rude he appeared, even though Connor doesn’t look angry at all. If anything, he just looks fascinated. 

Connor’s jaw falls open and his eyes go wide and now it’s Troye’s turn to stare, as Connor comprehends his words but seem to not believe them at first. 

“You’ve not gone to bed? You’ve been awake through the whole night? The sun is about to rise. That can’t be healthy,” Connor rambles on and gestures widely with his arms as he’s speaking. 

Troye is touched by this genuine concern that this stranger has for him. 

“Probably not but it’s when I work best. I’m the most creative when everything is quiet and it’s dark around me,” Troye explains, not stopping to think too deeply about pouring out some of his most private thoughts to a stranger. 

A small smile of understanding spreads across Connor’s face and Troye’s surprised. He expected him to say he’s crazy and unhealthy again. 

“I get that,” Connor confides in him. “I have a special time where I work best as well. I like to get up this early and get ready so I can be home and work for a couple of hours before everyone else. It makes me feel on top of my game and I need to have a comprehensive idea about what’s happening as I attempt to be the boss.”

Troye tilts his head slightly to the side as Connor speaks. Boss? He doesn’t look much older than him, maybe mid twenties - tops. How can he already be a boss?

“You’re the boss?” Troye asks and where Connor usually would hear utter disbelief, Troye’s words don’t carry any mocking undertones at all but rather just plain curiosity. 

“I’m an entrepreneur, so it’s my own business. We’re still small but growing every day. It’s…” Connor hesitates but glancing down at Troye, he decides not to hold back like he usually would, “difficult. Fucking back-breakingly difficult but I love what I’m building.”

Troye smiles as Connor uses words that Troye is pretty sure isn’t part of the English language.

“I’m sure you’ll do great,” Troye says sincerely. “I mean if you can get up before the sun, you’ll give anyone a run for their money. Literally and figuratively.”

“I still can’t believe you haven’t gone to sleep,” Connor says and shakes his head gently. “Did you make any progress with the song?”

“Not really,” Troye says honestly. “I might just try again later. You can’t force it.”

Connor nods like he understands and Troye believes he does. 

The two boys turn to look over the water as the sun breaks the surface and drowns them in sharp morning light. 

“Mind if I join you?” Connor asks on impulse. 

It’s safe to say his run is ruined but right now the prospect of seeing the sunrise with Troye is much more appealing. 

Troye smiling invitingly and move over slightly, welcoming Connor to join him on his little blanket. 

The two boys sit next to each other in silence watching captivated the sunrise and only break apart their attention to sneak a brief peak at each other. None of them catches that the other is doing the same as them. 

Troye’s, the late night songwriter, and Connor’s, the early riser entrepreneur, lives come together perfectly as their path cross at the only point where they have something in common. 

People say opposites attract but if you’re true opposites, it’s extremely unlikely that you’ll ever meet. 

Unless you’re granted a small window where your worlds are allowed to collide. 

While the sun rises, Troye’s eyes begin to drop. He needs to go back to sleep. 

While the sun rises, Connor’s body yearns for a cup of coffee. He needs to get home and work. 

Connor shakes Troye’s shoulders gently, startling him awake before he even realised he was falling asleep. 

“Thanks,” Troye says when he’s composed himself and tries not to think of how he seemed to gravitate towards Connor as he slowly descended into sleep. 

“Sure thing,” Connor says and stands up and stretches. His muscles are not worked through like usually and they scream for a release.  

Connor sighs. He doesn’t want to leave just yet but he has to. 

Troye sighs. He doesn’t want to go just yet but he has to as well.

“Nice meeting you, Connor,” Troye says and tries his best to suppress his yawn but fails. 

Connor smiles as the boy gets to his feet clumsily and reveals that he is indeed deceivingly tall. Troye is squinting with his eyes and Connor prays that the boy doesn’t have too much of a walk home out of fear that he’ll fall asleep standing up. 

“Likewise, Troye,” Connor says and smiles widely at the tired boy. 

Connor is ready to start his day and Troye is ready to finish his. 

“Goodbye, early bird,” Troye says with a smirk playing on his lips. 

He thinks he’s being clever but maybe it’s just the drowsiness setting in. He can practically hear his bed calling his name. 

“Goodnight, night owl,” Connor counters and looks much more sure of his cleverness. 

Connor and Troye share smiles for one final time before Connor run off with renewed energy and Troye gather up his things and heads home. 

They might be two very different types of birds but they’re still both birds – and definitely kindred spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first AU with YouTubers. I quite liked how it turned out. 
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
